wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia/Gallery
Season 1 S1e2a The Picnic So what did I miss.png|The Picnic S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 3.jpg|The Greatest S1e1b Hearts forming on the egg 2.jpg|The Egg Kerkakagoo.png|The Fugitives s1e3a Sylvia and Wander in orbble transporter.png|The Good Deed S1e4 Sylvia armed and dangerous.jpg|The Pet S1e3b Wander and Sylvia napping.jpg|The Prisoner S1e5a Sylvia talking to the bartender.jpg|The Bad Guy S1e5b Sylvia 'My thing'.jpg|The Troll S1e6a Burning marshmallow.jpg|The Box S1e6b Ready to take off.jpg|The Hat S1e7 Sylvia goes back to fishing.jpg|The Little Guy S1e8b Sylvia the Riveter.jpg|The Ball S1e8a Sylvia holding coin.jpg|The Bounty S1e9a Sylvia with flies.jpg|The Hero S1e9b Sylvia cheering.png|The Birthday Boy S1e10a Sylvia dehydrated.png|The Nice Guy S1e10b Sylvia flaring.jpg|The Time Bomb S1e11b Wander after eating the sandwich.png|The Tourist S1e12a Sylvia warcry.png|The Day S1e12b Sylvia sleeping while Wander screams.jpg|The Night S1e13a Sylvia with swollen tail.png|The Lonely Planet S1e13b Sylvia with embarrassed Watchdogs.JPG|The Brainstorm S1e14b Sylvia “Nah, my pal and I would like to keep it...”.jpg|The Toddler S1e11a Sylvia eating loudly.png|The Fancy Party S1E15aP053.png|The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!! S1e15b Sylvia's not happy with her new presence.jpg|The Void S1e14a Sylvia “Is it”.png|The Party Animal S1e19a Sylvia and Lord Hater.jpg|The Gift 2:The Giftening S1e16a Sylvia '' I feel oh so rejected and vulnerable ''.jpg|The Date S1E16b Sylvia's Sup.JPG|The Buddies S1e17a Lava exploding behind Sylvia.jpg|The Liar S1e17a Sylvia eats a drumstick.jpg|The Stray S1e20a Sylvia's description.jpg|The Big Job S1e20b Sylvia's fan hat.png|The Helper S1e16a Sylvia staring the Mooplexian.png|The Funk S1e16b Sylvia counting.png|The Enemies S1e21 Sylvia firing lasers.png|The Rider S1e19b Sylvia "Of our lives".jpg|The Gift Season 2 The Greater Hater S2E1P001.png S2E1P002.png S2E1P004.png S2E1P005.png S2E1P006.png S2E1P007.png S2E1P008.png S2E1P009.png S2E1P011.png S2E1P012.png S2e1 Title card.png S2e1 Wander, Hater, Sylvia and Peeprs escaping.jpg S2e1 Wander and Sylvia surrounded by Lord Dominator's minions.jpg The Big Day S1eBigDay In Torture Room while Wander is planning Doomsday.png S2e2 Ooh, glittery!.jpg S2e2 We don't have enough room.jpg The Breakfast S2e3 Wander and Hater Sleeping.jpg Breakfast 6.PNG S2e3 Wander and Hater get ready to eat breakfast.png The Fremergency Fronfract S2e4 hater and wander prancing still.png S2e4 sylvia filming.png S2e4 sylvia laughing.png S2e4 sylvia won't be so bad.png S2e4 sylvia posted.png S2e4 sylvia filming hater crying.png S2e4 sylvia filming with umbrella.png S2e4 wander hater and sylvia watching.png S2e3a Wander, Hater and Sylvia dancing.jpg S2e3b Hater on phone.png The Boy Wander S2e3b wander and sylvia laying down.png S2e3b sylvia uncomfortable.png S2e3b frab drassin ham spangler.png S2e3b slept terribly.png S2e3b six or seven cricks in my neck.png S2e3b sylvia hold pillow.png S2e3b something wrong?.png S2e3b to the lab!.png S2e3b the lab?.png S2e3b pillows get flat all the time.png S2e3b exhibit a.png S2e3b pulls out whoopee cushion.png S2e3b squeezing whoopee cushion.png S2e3b lord hater, emperor awesome?.png S2e3b it's not dominator, is it?.png S2e3b wander explaining the bad guy.png S2e3b since when do you stop bad guys.png S2e3b lightning effect.png S2e3b Wander standing tall.jpg S2EP05 Title card.png S2e3b sylvia, looking at wander "what?".png S2e3b Sylvia's foot.png S2e3b Sylvia raises her fist.png S2e3b Sylvia getting tickled.png S2e3b Sylvia laughing.png S2e3b Wander soaring above Sylvia.png Thanks to Wander and Sylvia.jpg The Wanders S2e4a sylvia running and screaming.png S2e4a sylvia chasing a squirrel.png S2ep6 sylvia wut.png S2e6 sylvia lifts head.png S2e6 sylvia snorts.png S2e6 sylvia angry.png S2e6 sylvia grabs a wander.png S2e6 sylvia chillin'.png S2e6 sylvia chillin' 2.png S2e6 sylvia chillin' 3.png S2e6 sylvia wink.png The Axe Opening WOY opening 10.png WOY opening 11.png WOY opening 12.png WOY opening 13.png WOY opening 14.png WOY opening 15.png WOY opening 16.png WOY opening 17.png WOY opening 18.png WOY opening 19.png WOY opening 20.png WOY opening 21.png WOY opening 22.png WOY opening 23.png WOY opening 24.png WOY opening 25.png WOY opening 31.png WOY opening 32.png WOY opening 33.png WOY opening 34.png WOY opening 35.png WOY opening 36.png WOY opening 37.png WOY opening 38.png WOY opening 39.png WOY opening 40.png WOY opening 41.png WOY opening 42.png WOY opening 64.png WOY opening 63.png WOY opening 62.png WOY opening 61.png Miscellaneous WOY opening demo 57.png WOY opening demo 10.png WOY opening demo 11.png WOY opening demo 12.png WOY opening demo 13.png WOY opening demo 14.png WOY opening demo 15.png WOY opening demo 16.png WOY opening demo 17.png WOY opening demo 18.png WOY opening demo 19.png WOY opening demo 20.png WOY opening demo 21.png WOY opening demo 22.png WOY opening demo 27.png WOY opening demo 28.png WOY opening demo 29.png WOY opening demo 30.png WOY opening demo 31.png WOY opening demo 32.png WOY opening demo 33.png WOY opening demo 34.png WOY opening demo 35.png WOY opening demo 36.png WOY opening demo 37.png WOY opening demo 38.png WOY opening demo 39.png WOY opening demo 58.png WOY opening demo 59.png WOY opening demo 60.png 640 Jon Hamm Disney XD Casting.jpg Uncropped Season 2 Poster.jpg|Sylvia being punched by Lord Dominator, alongside Wander, Commander Peepers and Lord Hater in a promotional poster. Trailer Wander and sylvia.PNG sylvia.PNG wander and sylvia running.PNG Untitled234.png images (12).jpg Images (12).jpg Untitled234.png WOY Wanted Poster.png Images (12).jpg Untitled234.png WOY Wanted Poster.png Other SylviaOfficial.jpg|Sylvia's profile photo on Disney.com Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg Sylvia.png TheEgg-Sylvia.jpg Sylvia2.png WanderSylviaRideArt.png WanderSylviaHugArt.png Sylvia1.png WanderSylviaArt.png WanderSylviaOrbbleArt.png woy1.jpg s1.jpg Uncropped Season 2 Poster.jpg|Sylvia being attacked by Lord Dominator, along with Wander, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers in a promotional posters Concept Art Wander and Sylvia.jpg The many faces of Sylvia.jpg Category:Sylvia Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries